Finally
by Darveyrocks
Summary: Loads of feelings post episode 9x8 and the death of Lily. A short story to allow Darvey to continue in the direction I hoped for. MY first fanfic, I was a bit rushed for time.


Finally - Suits - Darvey

Picking up where 9x8 Left off

The weight of Harvey's grief was more than Donna could bare both physically and emotionally. When he finally picked up his head from her shoulder all he was able to muster out was, "I gotta lie down." He staggered towards the bedroom loosening his tie. It was starting to feel like it was choking him. Donna followed close behind, unable to come up with the perfect thing to say.

As Harvey approached the bed he flung his suit jacket onto the floor. In the wake of the devastating news about his mother dying, he forgot what was inside. A small Tiffany box came flying out of his pocket and slide across the floor. They both watched as it came to a stop. Harvey let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes realizing the mistake. Frozen in heartbreak neither could speak. Harvey sat on the bed with his head down, Donna sat right beside him, tears welling up in her eyes and said, " It's ok… Harvey. I've waited this long… I can wait a little longer for the right time." Harvey swallowed. "I was finally feeling like our lives were going the way they should. We've had so many serious challenges to deal with since we got together… Faye… Mike… Samantha and the arrest… and … I just was feeling like we were finally coming out on top and I stopped at Tiffany's on the way home."

It was too much emotion for both of them. Donna had been waiting for this moment for years but now it didn't feel right. She picked up the box and put it on the night stand. "Harvey, when the time is right we will revisit this. But let's just deal with one thing at a time." All Harvey had the energy for was to nod. The couple laid down in bed, Donna holding Harvey as they both silently cried themselves to sleep with a heavy heart.

The sun peaking in the windows of Harvey and Donna's apartment woke Harvey with a jerk. He was hoping the news about his mom's death was just a nightmare. But when he turned and saw the Tiffany box on the bedside table he knew the truth. He looked at Donna who was still sleeping, she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him and he was thankful she was finally there with him, easing the pain ever so slightly. When his dad died, Donna was there for him within the walls of the office. Now, she is there with him a home and the difference was huge. He knew he'd wouldn't have to travel alone and for the moment it was the most comfort he had felt in a while.

"The sooner the better," Thirty minutes later Donna woke up to the sound of Harvey on the phone. He was booking the flight for Boston. It was going to be a busy day of phone calls to Marcus, the funeral home, and to the partners at the firm letting them know they'd be out of the office for a few days. "Harvey, how did you sleep?" Donna asked, hoping he had gotten some rest. "Actually, I slept well. I guess the weight of the world can make you sleep sometimes," he replied. "We are all booked for a 12:05 flight to Boston. You should get packed up." Donna was glad to see the change in Harvey, he didn't even have to ask "if" she would go, he was finally comfortable enough in their relationship that it wasn't even a question. "Ok, I told Marcus last night that I would call the funeral home. I'll pack after I make that call."

Donna went into the kitchen for coffee and her phone. Harvey started to pack for Boston when he overheard Donna on the phone with the funeral home.

"Yes, the family has asked me to help setting up the arrangements. Who am I? I'm the girlfriend of Lily's son, Harvey."

Harvey could hear the hesitation in her voice when she said girlfriend. It sounded so cheap. She was so much more than just a girlfriend. She's the most important person in his life. Lost in thought of the conversation he overhead, Harvey found himself twirling the ring box around in his hands. He was startled by Donna walking in the room.

"Hey, we have a meeting set up with the funeral home tonight after we get into Boston," Donna said sounding as if she was still his secretary. A comfortable feeling, he thought.

"Donna, come here and sit with me." he put his arm around Donna as she sat close to him. "I'm not sure how to start. But… I heard you on the phone saying you are my girlfriend." Donna was staring at Harvey's face trying to see if she should be worried about what he was about to say. And it was one of the few times she didn't know what he was going to say.

"You mean the world to me. You being here makes this tough day better. And you deserve a perfect and romantic proposal. But you've seen the box. And last night I called your dad because I wanted nothing more than to ask you… to be my wife. I can't go home to family and friends I haven't seen in years and expect them to understand who you are to me if you are just a girlfriend."

Donna's mind was racing this wasn't how she ever imagined this moment. In her mind, it felt off, but in her heart she knew where they stood. Harvey could sense her uneasiness and he kept talking.

"You know, I told my mom weeks ago that, "you are the one," and she was so happy for me… and us. She left this world knowing I was with who I was supposed to be with. And in some weird way it's a comfort to me. So Donna, I promise to make it up to you with the most romantic wedding possible, but for now, on this already emotional day, is it ok to ask you to marry me? Will you be my wife?"

Donna could see a shift in Harvey demeanor. He really wanted this now and she loved him too much to disappoint him in this moment. "Yes! of course. I love you, Harvey and I will forever."

"Good," Harvey said with the first smile she had seen in hours. "Good," she said tearing up with happy tears.

Harvey slipped off the bed and onto one knee. He held up the Tiffany box and opened it up. Inside was a 3 carat round solitaire diamond ring. "I added an extra carat for making you wait so long," Harvey joking said as he slipped it on her finger. "This ring was definitely worth the wait," Donna joked back.

"I love you, Donna and I always will."

Harvey and Donna left for the airport knowing exactly where they stand as a couple. They won't know what other challenges they will have to face, but they know they will do it together.


End file.
